1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation driving device which can move regularly for cell culturing, particularly to a rotation driving device which enables cells to be uniformly grown by equally distributing a culture solution with help of inclination control, of which a rotational speed is also controlled and which has a firm structure with a strong durability.
2. Background of Technique
Cell culture comprises aseptically cutting off tissue sections from multicellular organisms and providing nutritive components to them, followed by incubation for cell proliferation in a vessel. The tissues of plants can be immortally proliferated.
A cell culture method includes a coverglass method, a flask method, a rotating tube method and the like. Generally, endosperm, leukocyte or spleen extracts are used to promote the growth of cultured tissues while its essential materials are not clearly elucidated yet. Recently, an antibiotic or an eagle culture solution containing vitamins and amino acids are often used.
The tissue culture permits a single cell to culture to a cell population, a small organ or a plant tissue.
The culture of living cells in a test tube is performed for various purposes, for example, recovery of additional by-products generated by cellular metabolisms, preparation of virus vaccines, culture of cells to fabricate an artificial organ, production of medicines by manipulating genes of an animal cell, breeding of a plant by cell fusion.
A suitable space for culturing cells, a culture solution for supplying nutritions to them, and various gases are required for cell culture. Certainly, it is also the same in the plant cells.
Particularly, the culture solutions and various gases are injected into the culture space and used for culturing cells, following the periodical exchange with new ones to maintain the cell tissues in a fresh condition.
Therefore, a cell culture device is essentially provided with a construction to supply and discharge the culture solutions and the various gases continuously and smoothly.
Using the cell culture device as described above, the cells in the culture space are irregularly distributed on a plane surface by flowing of the culture solution injected into the culture space. Therefore, it is difficult to properly supply the culture solution and gases to the cells and to uniformly grow the cells in the culture space.
Generally, a cultivator operates the cell culture device to overcome the problems. However, it is difficult to operate the cell culture device for a long time period in the sense of cost and concentration and also to uniformly distribute the cells.
Even though a separate driving unit is used to operate the cell culture device, it can only move the cell culture device up and down or from side to side. Thus, it is also limited to uniformly distribute the cells in the culture space and the driving unit repeats is easily out of order due to simple motion.